1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conical disk pair for a belt-driven conical-pulley transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
Belt-driven conical-pulley transmissions such as are employed in motor vehicles, for example, generally contain two pairs of conical disks that are encircled by an endless torque-transmitting means, for example a special chain. By changing the spacing between the conical disks of each conical disk pair in opposite directions, the transmission ratio of the transmission can be varied continuously.
Advantageously, one conical disk pair, preferably the one on the power input side, includes an integrated torque sensor with which the torque acting from a drive engine is detected, and a pressure between the conical disks of the corresponding disk pair is changed in accordance with the torque. For a compact type of construction of the torque sensor it is advantageous if the torque sensor is situated directly in the structural space between a support ring wall that supports the movable disk of the conical disk pair and is rigidly connected to the shaft of the conical disk pair, and the movable disk. To make that possible, a sensing piston associated with the torque sensor has axial arms that extend through the support ring wall, and outwardly of the support ring wall are in toothed engagement with, for example, an input wheel driven by a drive engine.
Because of the toothed engagement, through which the full power or the full torque of the drive engine is transferred, heavy mechanical demands are placed on the arms of the sensing piston constructed with the toothing, which must be manufactured precisely from high-quality material and can lead to problems with regard to long-term durability when operated for long periods.
An object of the invention is to solve the above problems, i.e., to provide a possible design of the conical disk pair in such away that the arms of the sensing piston can be manufactured inexpensively while still having a long service life.